


The Polar Plunge

by mactrucking21



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Polar plunge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mactrucking21/pseuds/mactrucking21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Ryan do the polar plunge</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Polar Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, everyone has done the polar plunge, including me, so I decided why not write about my OTP doing it?

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Dan complained as he stood on top of the cliff.

"Hey it's not my fault I got nominated by Hank." Ryan shot back as he stood there with him.

"Will you both shut up and just get it over with? I want this on video!" Henrik complained, holding his phone up. "It's on low battery already."

"Ugh, fine let's get it over with." Dan agreed, taking one more look down the cliff. "But Ryan's going first."

"Fine, works for me. Hit it Hank," He demanded. Hank chuckled and hit the button. "Hi so I was nominated by the brick wall, Hank. I nominate my buddy Dan over here, Brad, and Derick." 

He backed up a bit before launching himself off the cliff. Dan watched as he cannon balled in. Hank moved closer and zoomed in in order to get a good shot of his face when he came up from the freezing water.

"Holy shit!" Ryan yelled as he swam around in the water a bit. "Geez!"

"Now you know my pain! Now come back up!" Hank demanded, waving a towel above his head.

"Nah, I'm waiting for G down here so he'll rush it." He said as he floated around.

"Oh yes because the Captain getting a cold would just ruin everything. Maybe he'd shut up then." Dan muttered more to himself than anything.

"Okay, G, go." Hank said, hitting the button again.

"Hey, I was nominated by Ryan who is currently being annoying at the bottom of this cliff. I nominate Johnny, Derek, and Mac. Have fun guys!" Dan took a deep breath and backed up a bit. He then ran off the cliff, doing a flip before diving into the freezing water.

"Oh my god!" He screamed as he bobbed up to the surface, shivering.

"Very fancy, Girardi, I'm impressed." Ryan stated as he swam over.

"This was such a stupid idea! We're going to get a cold and coach is going to be mad! Hank will show them all those videos and everyone will laugh at us! And-" He went off rambling until Ryan kissed him.

It was a quick one, just so that Dan would stop talking, but the wink that Ryan gave after was a sure sign that there would be more to follow later after they dried off.

"Okay you two! Come on!" Hank called as he started heading to the car, busy with his phone.

They grabbed their towels and walked after him. Ryan wrapped his arms around Dan's shoulders and smiled.

"We are never doing a polar plunge ever again." Dan stated, teeth still chattering.

"Sure we aren't." Ryan replied with a smirk.


End file.
